ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
UFO
"We have received reports of the crash of an unidentified aircraft south of the Temple. We would like you to investigate this area for any recoverable parts of the craft. Keep your distance from any debris you find - and definitely do not kick it!" -Eagle HQ The UFO (Unidentified Flying Object) is a non-controllable vehicle that was released in EA8 as an April Fool's joke. It is also the first non-controllable vehicle that moves, as well as the first bot/AI that is not part of the Eagles or Ravens. First Encounter The UFO can be found on Temple, crashed in a crevice beyond the southeastern corner of the map. Its distance from the rest of the map, coupled with the uneven terrain, makes reaching it on foot somewhat difficult. However, the APC that spawns at the River can make the journey easier. Alternatively, players may utilize modded weapons that spawn vehicles. As the player approaches the UFO's crash site, strange sounds will start playing in the background. If the player climbs onto the UFO and kicks the dome (Default key: V), they will be knocked back and the UFO will use an invisible leech beam to damage the player for about 15 HP per second, rapidly killing them. After the player respawns, an active UFO will spawn in the sky, randomly flying around the map, attacking both Eagles and Ravens with its death ray or abducting them with its tractor beam, before killing them. After this first encounter, the UFO will spawn on every other map in the game. (For some players, the UFO spawns on every map, in every game, even if the player did not kick the UFO) Characteristics The UFO is essentially the most powerful vehicle in the game, possessing deadly firepower, high speed and maneuverability, and can only be defeated by the Railgun. Its armament consists of a large death ray mounted on its underside, along with a tractor beam. The death ray fires fast-moving energy pulses at a high rate of fire. The pulses explode on impact, inflicting splash damage to infantry and vehicles. The tractor beam pulls infantry up to the UFO; any infantry that makes physical contact with it will immediately bleed to death. The UFO is the fastest vehicle in the game, far surpassing the Westland Wyvern in speed and maneuverability, capable of evading most weapons fire, and traveling to any point on the map almost instantaneously. The Scalpel and Hydra are unable to lock onto it, rendering them useless. Collision with other vehicles does not affect its flight, so trying to ram it is not an option either. Location On the map, you can see it's location. (bottom right corner) Another UFO can be found crashed in the hills above the harbor on Archipelago, however, the game must be on the night setting. This second UFO doesn't respond to being kicked and the player can glitch through and see the inside. How to Destroy No ordinary weapons can take it out (not even modded weapons), no collisions with vehicles, no attacks from vehicles (even modded) can destroy it and the UFO won't crash. As stated earlier the Hydra and Scalpel are useless. This is because the UFO is technically not a vehicle - its an NPC with a different Prop and immunity to everything but the railgun. No other railgun works unless the UFO's properties were changed. WARNING SPOILERS (IF YOU WANT TO FIND HOW TO DESTROY IT) The initial UFO will be taken out if you beat Raven on the Point Match gamemode (don't mess with settings like flags, but vehicles and weapons are ok) on Coastline after kicking the UFO in Temple. A cutscene will start to play in which the Eagle Team's General's advisor. (found in Conquest) will arrive in a Transport Helicopter after shooting down the UFO with the Railgun, some dialogue will follow and she will hand you the Railgun, now you can take out the UFO on any map, this will take 2-3 shots. This will still work if you made it so there are no Raven bots and capture all the flag. While this is easier, it is recommended if you do this that you make every vehicle a helicopter and enable some Eagle bots (not too many because if the UFO kills one this will still count as a Raven kill, if this happens too many times Raven will win). As UFO spawns on every map in all modes and will persist until destroyed (For the current map session only) or if one restarts the game, this can be extremely threatening on Haunted as custom weapons/vehicles are not allowed, and the Railgun is also not provided, effectively rendering the UFO invincible and allowing to to easily decimate players which causes them to lose the game. Availability to players * Under normal circumstances this is just an NPC. Steam user MegaJoeMama made another version of the UFO that can be used like a regular vehicle. * When playing a pirated version of the game, the UFO will permanently "haunt" the player. In difference to the normal UFO, the UFO's in pirated version will also multiply.Category:Vehicles